This invention broadly relates to the treatment of warm blooded animals with a therapeutically effective amount of a novel catalyst or synergist. In a further variant, the invention relates to the therapeutic treatment of warm blooded animals with antibiotics in the presence of a catalyst or synergist. The invention further relates to novel therapeutic compositions which are useful in practicing the method of the invention.
A wide variety of pharmacologically active substances have been proposed heretofore for use in treating diseased and/or damaged tissue in warm blooded animals. However, the pharmacological formulations available heretofore generally have not had a combination of desirable properties including pronounced antibacterial and/or antifungal activity, an ability to promote the curing of infections and/or the rebuilding of damaged tissue, an ability to markedly reduce stress and/or shock, a nonpoisonous nature and capable of being administered as often as desired without harmful effect. Further, entirely satisfactory pharmacological formulations for the open wound healing of infected and/or damaged tissue including cuts, sores, burns, sprains, bruises, skin irritations and infections have not been available heretofore. A pharmacological formulation capable of acting as a catalyst or synergist when administered in combination with one or more antibiotics also has not been available heretofore.
The present invention provides a catalyst or synergist which has the aforementioned desirable properties when used alone in the therapeutic treatment of warm blooded animals. In addition thereto, it may also be used in the treatment of warm blooded animals with antibiotics to increase the effectiveness thereof by a synergistic action. Thus, the novel catalyst or synergist of the invention has a combination of unusual and unexpected properties which have not been possessed heretofore by pharmalogical formulations in present use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of therapeutically treating damaged and/or infected tissue in warm blooded animals.
It is a further object to provide a novel method of relieving stress and shock in warm blooded animals.
It is a further object to provide a novel method of markedly increasing the therapeutic effectiveness of an antibiotic administered to a warm blooded animal.
It is a further object to provide a novel method of treating a warm blooded animal which employs a composition containing a therapeutically effective amount of an antibiotic and a catalyst or synergist.
It is a further object to provide novel therapeutic compositions which are useful in practicing the invention.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and the specific examples which are for purposes of illustration only.